Todo Por Lo Que Vivo
by Rebeku95
Summary: AU Antes de la 1ª temporada. Elena despierta convertida en vampiro. Está confusa y desorientada. Entonces conoce a Damon, quien, curioso porque ella es igual que Katherine, accede a enseñarle los entresijos de su nueva naturaleza.
1. Chapter 1

**N.A.: Bueno, aquí está por fin. Esta idea lleva rondando mi cabeza unas semanas. A los lectores de _Un Héroe, _sé que dije que iba a comenzar a escribir esta historia en las vacaciones, pero hoy me aburría en clase y he escrito el capítulo entero en una mañana y podía esperar a compartirlo. Mi prioridad seguirá siendo _Un Héroe_, pero esta sera mi sucio placer.**

**Otra cosa más que quería aclarar: en este AU los padres de Elena están vivos, para que no os dé un algo cuando lo leáis de sopetón. Seguramente habrá algo de smut en capítulos posteriores, pero de momento no tenéis por qué preocuparos. Ahora sí, os advierto: habrá mucha violencia, muertes y vampirismo llevado al extremo. Leed bajo vuestra responsabilidad.**

**Si todavía seguís ahí, bienvenidos y disfrutad. No olvidéis de la review! Besos. Rebeku95**

_Puedo sentir la noche que comienza_

_a separarme de los vivos,_

_comprendiéndome, después de todo lo que he visto._

_Evanescence - All That I'm Living For_

**Capítulo 1**

El sonido de voces a mi alrededor me despertó. No recordaba haberme dormido. De hecho, no recordaba nada de las últimas veinticuatro horas. Estaba tumbada sobre una rígida superficie de metal, bastante incómoda, aunque no me molestaba demasiado. También noté que hacía algo de frío, pero tampoco era molesto. De hecho, a pesar de todas las incomodidades del sitio donde me encontraba, estaba… ¿cómoda? No, no estaba cómoda, sino que me encontraba en un estado de entumecimiento o insensibilidad que no resultaba del todo desagradable.

"Todavía no sé de qué murió, Liz." Oí decir a un hombre. "Tendré que hacer la autopsia para descubrirlo."

¿Autopsia? ¿Qué autopsia? ¿Dónde diablos estaba? ¿Quién había muerto?

"Está bien, Tom. Los Gilbert están fuera. Quieren verla por última vez antes del funeral." Aquella era la voz de la Sheriff Forbes, la madre de Caroline. ¿Qué diablos hacía mi familia aquí? ¿Tal vez yo estaba muerta? Pero eso era imposible, porque yo estaba ahí, pensando y sintiendo lo que había a mi alrededor. Pero, aun así, una Gilbert había muerto y si esa Gilbert no era yo… eso significaba que mi madre estaba muerta.

El pánico se apoderó de mí. Quería levantarme y comprobar por mí misma que mi madre estaba viva y a salvo, pero ni un músculo de mi cuerpo se movió lo más mínimo.

A mi alrededor, se iban produciendo sonidos de gente que iba y venía, pero un sonido destacó entre la multitud: un sollozo de una mujer justo a mi lado. Después de un minuti, la mujer habló: "Oh, Dios mío, Elena, ¿qué te ha pasado?" ¡Aquella era la voz de mi madre! Eso significaba que ella estaba perfectamente, pero añadía otra vez una pregunta a la lista: ¿quién había muerto, entonces?

A mi lado, toda mi familia seguía llorando desconsolada. "Parece… que duerme" Aquél era Jeremy. Su voz estaba algo distorsionada por el llanto, pero era él. Lo único que quería hacer en aquel momento era levantarme, decirle que estaba despierta y que todo iba a ir bien mientras le daba el abrazo de su vida. Pero no pude. Ningún músculo de mi cuerpo se movía por mucho que mi cerebro se lo ordenara. De hecho, parecía que mi corazón tampoco se movía en mi pecho. Siempre había sido capaz de notar los latidos de mi corazón, especialmente si estaba tumbada e inmóvil, pero en aquel momento no notaba… nada. A lo mejor era verdad que estaba muerta y todo. Tal vez cuando morimos nos sumimos en una especie de trance en el que no nos podemos mover hasta que el cerebro se apaga del todo. No lo sabía. Lo único que sabía era que mi cerebro se encontraba en una batalla constante contra mi cuerpo para que este lo obedeciera, pero, aun así; no lo conseguía. Y aquello me estaba matando (valga la ironía). Si no iba a ser capaz de levantarme y consolar a mi familia, sería mejor que aquello acabara cuanto antes porque era horrible.

Mientras en mi cuerpo se producía aquella lucha interna, a su alrededor, la gente seguía hablando. Oí a mi padre decir:

"Liz, prométenos que encontrarás al responsable de esto."

"Por supuesto, Grayson. Esto no va a quedar así tenlo por seguro," Dijo la Sheriff Forbes solemnemente. "Ahora tenéis que iros. Es tarde. Mañana se le practicará la autopsia."

La palabra 'autopsia' me produjo náuseas de nuevo. Esperaba estar muerta (del todo) cuando eso ocurriera, porque, a pesar de no poder moverme, podía sentir _todo_ lo que me rodeaba: la fría superficie de metal sobre la que yacía mi cuerpo, la fina pieza de tela que me cubría casi por completo, la pulsera de plástico que había en mi tobillo derecho; incluso podía sentir el calor que irradiaba del cuerpo de mis padres y mi hermano, quienes, por cierto, ya se marchaban a pesar de las protesras de Jeremy. Aquello rompió mi inmóvil corazón y me llenó de frustración, pero no pude hacer nada.

Cuando mi familia se fue, acompañada por la Sheriff, todo quedó en silencio y oscuridad (a pesar de que tenía los ojos cerrados, la luz se colaba a través de mis párpados). Durante lo que parecieron horas, permanecí en la misma posición. Ya había dejado de intentar moverme. Era inútil, aunque de vez en en cuando intentaba mover un dedo para ver si tenía suerte. No la tuve.

Hasta que, sobre la centésima vez, mi dedo índice se movió levemente. Mi mente se llenó de júbilo y de nuevo volví a mis intentos de moverme, esta vez poco a poco. Me recordaba a la película _Kill Bill_, cuando Uma Thurman se despierta después de un tiroteo paraplégica y estuvo horas intentando mover los dedos de los pies. Bueno, pues aquello era igual; poco a poco, mi capacidad de movilidad aumentó hasta que fui capaz de incorporarme y abrir los ojos. Estaba en una camilla de metal en una sala de autopsias. Pero no era como las que salían en CSI o en cualquier otra serie. Aquello tenía un aspecto más bien mugriento y daba la sensación de no haber sido limpiado en mucho tiempo. Era asqueroso.

Ignorando lo que me rodeaba, me concentré en salir de allí. Con mucho cuidado, apoyé los pies en el suelo mientras que con las manos sujetaba fuertemente la camilla para no caerme. Era una sensación extraña el volver a estar de pie. Cuando estuve segura de que las rodillas no me fallarían demasiado, di un pequeño paso, y luego otro, y otro, y otro; y asñi sucesivamente hasta que llegué a trompicones hasta la puerta. A mi lado y junto al ascensor, se encontraba otra puerta sobre la que colgaba un cartel que indicaba 'salida'. No queriendo arriesgarme a que me pillaran, me decidí a salir por ella.

La puerta daba a un callejón lateral de lo que reconocí como el hospital de Mystic Falls. Estaba vacío a excepción de dos chicos jóvenes que se estaban peleando. Uno de ellos tenía una navaja con la que le cortó la muñeca al sengundo. Este chilló de dolor y rabia:

"¡¿Qué coño haces, tío? ¡Me has cortado la puta muñeca!" Gritó al tiempo que se doblaba sobre sí mismo de dolor.

El otro, ajeno a las quejas de su compañero, aprovechó que este estaba agachado para rebanarle el cuello. Yo me tapé la boca para no chillar y que no me descubriera. Después de aquello era casi preferible la sala de autopsias.

Una vez que el atacante hubo acabado con la vida del otro, lo levantó en vilo, me miró y comenzó a avanzar hacia mí diciendo:

"Tú eres Elena, ¿verdad?" me preguntó mientras clavaba sus ojos en los míos. Aquello me aterró. Aquellos ojos estaban vacíos, no tenían expresión alguna, como los de un muñeco. Yo simpremente asentí, demasiado aterrada como para artuicular palabra alguna. Él lo tomó como buena señal y continuó avanzando hacia mí sosteniendo la muñeca sangrante de su compañero diciendo: "Esto es para ti."

Debería haberme sentido asqueada, lo sé. Pero cuando mis ojos captaron el color rojo oscuro de la sangre, todo se paró. No podía evitar sentirme atraída hacia ella y cada vez que me concentraba más en ella, más atraída me sentía. Incuso podía detectar su delicioso aroma. Nunca antes había olido algo así. Era mejor que el mejor manjar de la Tierra. Era algo irresistible,

Sin que ya me importara el cuchillo de aquel hombre y lo que acabara de hacer con él, me acerqué poco a poco a muñeca que me ofrecía y la agarré fuertemente. No pude evitar resistirme a la tentación de satisfacer mi mórbida curiosidad y pasé la lengua suavemente por la muñeca de aquel pobre homre.

Era mejor incluso de lo que me había imaginado. Era dulce sin resultar empalagoso; especiada, pero no demasiado, ligeramente salado sin que resultara desagradable, al contrario. De hecho, el simple lametón no fue suficiente para mí me encontré succionando largos tragos de su muñeca hasta que no hubo nada que beber.

El hombre seguía contemplándome con aquellos ojos vacíos cuando hube terminado. Por in momento, consideré la posibilidad de coger su cuchillo y rebanarle el cuello a él también. No fue necesario. Su voz me sacó de mis oscuros pensamientos.

"¿Quieres más?" Preguntó él con una voz tan carente de emoción como sus ojos.

Yo asentí ansiosamente. No importaba lo que me costara, sólo sabía que quería más, mucho más.

Él cogió la navaja y se abrió una de las venas de la muñeca sin aspavientos. A mí no me importó la posibilidad de que el hombre pudiera morir. Yo sólo quería el vigorizante líquido rojo que emanaba de su muñeca. Con una voracidad que no hubiera considerado propia de mí, le cogí la muñeca fuertemente y bebí hasta que no quedó nada de él. Cuando hube terminado, arrojé el cuerpo a un lado y me pasé la mano por los labios para eliminar los restos de sangre.

Entonces fue cuando lo noté. Mi mano rozó un par de puntas afiladas que dejaron unos arañazos poco profundos. Cuando me pasé la lengua por los dientes, no qué cómo mis colmillos eran más largos de lo normal. Los acaricié suavemente con el dedo y se afilaron todavía más. Con un poco de curiosidad, presioné un poco el dedo contra el canino derecho y descubrí que había perforado la piel.

"¡Au!" Me quejé, aunque tampoco dolía tanto, pero no me lo esperaba. Me quedé mirando atontada a mi dedo y descubrí para mi sorpresa, que la herida se había curado. "Vaya." Susurré. "¡Qué guay!"

Miré a mi alrededor. En el oscuro callejón no había nadie. Me sorprendí de que que pudiera ver tan bien, considerando que era noche cerrada, de hecho, veía tan bien como en un día despejado.

Comencé a caminar, ahora sin dificultad alguna. La sangre me había dado la energía que necesitaba. Apenas tropecé con los cuerpos de los hombre que acababa de matar y me dirigí a la calle principal sin nigún rumbo definido.


	2. Mentiras

**NA (1): Lo siento mucho, muchisísimo. He tenido exámenes, instituto, padres, drama, de todo; así que no he podido pasar el capítulo al ordenador (porque lleva escrito como dos semanas o así).**

**No estoy muy segura la verdad. Pero yo creo que el capítulo está bien después de haberlo releído como unas cien o doscientas veces. **

**Bueno, os dejo con ello antes de que me matéis por pesada.**

**Capítulo 2: Mentiras.**

_**Estoy luchando todo este tiempo**_

_**Para alimentar este hambre**_

_**Que arde en lo más profundo de mí.**_

_**Evanescence: Lies**_

Las calles estaban desiertas, debía de ser muy tarde. Las tiendas estaban cerradas. El único sonido que se oía era el de la lluvia que caía suavemente a mi alrededor.

Me paré delante del escaparate de una tienda y contemplé con macabra fascinación mi reflejo. Los colmillos que había notado antes seguían ahí, pero no era los únicos cambios que había en mi rostro. Mis ojos, que solían ser marrones chocolate, tenían ahora un color rojo sangre que al mismo tiempo me provocaba náuseas y me daba un hambre irrefrenable. Bajo ellos, un pequeño entramado de venas oscuras se extendía hasta el principio de mis mejillas; mi tez era ligeramente más pálida, pero seguía siendo olivácea. En conjunto, la visión era aterradora, incluso para mí, y eso que era mi propio reflejo.

Ya no me reconocía a mí misma, pero en vez del horror que debería haber sentido, sólo pude sentir una curiosidad irrefrenable y una sensación inexplicablemente tranquilizadora. Respiraba con normalidad, aunque el suministro de oxígeno ya no producía el mismo efecto en mis pulmones, sino que el aire salía y entraba mecánicamente sin surtir efecto alguno en mi cuerpo, pero aquello no fue lo que más me sorprendió, sino que con cada respiración, las protuberantes venas que había bajo mis ojos se iban disipando poco a poco, los colmillos se iban retrayendo y mis ojos volvían a tener su aspecto normal de marrón achocolatado. Y ahí volvía a estar. Elena Marie Gilbert. La que había visto frente al espejo de mi tocador durante los pasados diecisiete años.

Con un suspiro de alivio al ver que volvía a ser yo misma, miré a través del cristal para ver que me encontraba enfrente del escaparate de una tienda de ropa. Fue entonces cuando reparé en el camisón de hospital que llevaba atado al cuello, de esos con los que se te veía todo por detrás, y de mi necesidad de ropa normal. La tienda ante mí estaba cerrada, como todas, t eso me llenó de una frustración tan grande que le di un puñetazo al cristal con tal fuerza que lo rompí sin hacerme casi daño. Sólo tenía unos pocos cristales clavados en la mano que quité con facilidad y observé anonadada cómo todos los cortes se curaban en meros segundos. Cuando me recuperé de mi ensoñación, me colé con cuidado en la tienda.

Tuve suerte. Aquella no era una de las pocas tiendas que tenía alarma en Mystic Falls. Era un pueblo pequeño, donde todo el mundo se conocía y confiaba en sus vecinos. Sólo unos pocos forasteros contaban con alarmas, sobre todo las tiendas de tecnología o con cosas de marca.

Una vez dentro de la tienda, emprendí la búsqueda de ropa decente. Encontré un par de pitillos negros, una camiseta púrpura, una cazadora de cuero para el frío y un par de tacones no muy altos (no había zapatos planos). Un último vistazo en uno de los múltiples espejos de la tienda, me bastó para ver que estaba más o menos presentable y preparada para pasear por la calle. Con los dedos, intenté peinarme un poco sin conseguir muy buenos resultados.

Salí a la calle por el agujero por el que había entrado y miré a mi alrededor. ¿Adónde podía ir ahora? A casa, por supuesto. Debía hacer saber a mi familia que no estaba muerta, que habían cometido un error y que estaba bien. Todavía tenía la imagen (o, mejor dicho, el recuerdo del sonido) del llanto de Jeremy y mi madre, las súplicas de mi padre a la sheriff Forbes para que encontrara al 'responsable'.

Con la decisión tomada, me dispuse a recorrer el camino a mi casa para dar a mi familia la mejor noticia de su vida, o eso pensaba.

* * *

><p>Llegué a casa en cuestión de media hora o así. Fue un paseo agradable. A pesar del frío a mi alrededor, no <em>tenía <em>frío, tal y como me había pasado antes en la sala de autopsias. La humedad tampoco me molestaba. Había dejado de llover hacía unos cinco minutos y estaba empapada de pies a cabeza. A pesar de mi relativa comodidad, una gran taza de chocolate caliente mientras me sentaba en mi cama para escribir en mi diario sonaba como música celestial.

Distinguí una figura que estaba en el porche. Era una mujer y, a pesar de la oscuridad reinante, pude distinguir que se trataba de Jenna. Seguramente mis padres la habían llamado por mi supuesta muerte. Poco a poco me fui acercando a ella y cuando estuve los suficientemente cerca para que ella me oyera, la llamé:

"¿Jenna?"

Mi tía se dio la vuelta. Sus ojos verdes denotaban sorpresa. "¡Elena" ¿Qué haces por aquí a estas horas?" Vale. Obviamente, Jenna no sabía nada que estaba 'muerta', sólo estaba de visita.

"Nada yo…" Comencé a inventarme una excusa, per Jenna lo hizo por mí:

"No me lo digas. Vienes de una fiesta, ¿verdad?"

"¿Qué? Oh. Yo… verás tía Jenna…" Pero antes de que pudiera comenzar a explicarme, la puerta de mi casa se abrió, revelando a mi madre.

Si mi madre iba a decir algo a su visitante, esto quedó atascado en su garganta. Lo único que hizo fue mirarme fijamente con la alegría y el terror debatiéndose en sus ojos. En ese momento, llegó mi padre preguntando:

"¿Quién es, Miranda?" No llegó a terminar la frase, porque su voz también se quebró.

Nos quedamos así durante un buen rato: Mis padres mirándome fijamente boquiabiertos y yo mirándolos alternativamente hasta que mi tía Jenna habló:

"¿Se puede saber qué os pasa?" Pregunté mientras lanzaba miradas a mis padres y a mí. Ninguno de nosotros le hizo caso. Yo fui la primera en hablar:

"Mamá…" Dije en un susurro ahogado.

Ella no dijo nada e hizo ademán de venir hacia mí, pero mi padre la agarró del brazo y se lo impidió. Aparté la vista de mi madre para mirar herida a mi padre.

"Grayson, ¿qué haces?" Protestó mi madre.

"Ella no es Elena, Miranda." Contestó mi padre con voz controlada, clavando sus ojos fríos en mí. No era nada parecido a lo que yo hubiera visto antes. Ya no parecía el hombre que me crió.

"¿Qué?" Dije yo. "Papá, soy yo. Soy Elena." Dije mientras me aproximaba al umbral de la puerta. "Ha habido una confusión. No estoy muerta. Me desperté en la Sala de Autopsias y vine hacia aquí."

"No." Susurró mi padre con los dientes apretados.

"Vale." Intervino mi tía Jenna. "¿Alguien puede decirme qué está pasando? Es que hace frío y me he hecho una herida que me gustaría que miraras, Grayson."

Cuando Jenna mencionó su herida, mis ojos se apartaron de la puerta hacia la herida de la mano levantada de Jenna. Sólo tenía un poquito de sangre, pero era lo suficiente para hacer que la ardiente sed volver. Aparté la vista y miré hacia el rostro de Jenna, para ahí todo fue peor, donde podía ver a través de la pálida piel todas las vinas que lo recorrían. Allí, podía ver cómo su piel ascendía y descendía con cada latido de su corazón. Podía incluso oír cómo su sangre zumbaba por sus venas, llamándome. Esta vez, sí que noté cómo mis colmillos se alargaban y las venas aparecer bajo mis párpados. Ahora podía incluso ver la sangre circular y era incluso más tentador.

Una voz en el fondo de mi mente me advertía de que ella era mi tía y que me iba a arrepentir de ello y, no sé cómo, al principio le hice caso. No hice nada. Respiré profundamente, como había hecho antes, y noté cierto alivio, pero conforme mi padre y mi tía comenzaban a discutir más acaloradamente, totalmente ajenos a los cambios que se producían en mi rostro; Jenna se iba enfadando más e iba enrojeciendo, y mi autocontrol decaía todavía más.

Aquella situación continuó durante un minuto más hasta que ya no pude contenerme y me abalancé sobre Jenna a toda velocidad. Con una fuerza que no hubiera considerado propia de mí misma, estampé a Jenna contra la pared y la mordí sin piedad en el cuello.

Su cálida y dulce sangre fluyó en mi boca y prácticamente gemí de placer. Apenas era consciente de lo que ocurría a mi alrededor hasta que noté un dolor punzante en las costillas. Con algo de reticencia, aparté mi boca del cuello de Jenna, quien cayó inconsciente en el suelo, para mirar a quien me había apuñalado. Me encontré con los ojos almendrados de mi padre que se iba alejando poco a poco de mí. En aquel momento, ya no pensaba racionalmente. Ya no reconocía a mi padre en el hombre que había ante mí, sino a un atacante del que tenía que defenderme. Bajé la mirada hacia mis costillas. El cuchillo estaba clavado profundamente dentro de mí. Con mucho cuidado, agarré el mango del cuchillo y de un tirón, lo saqué haciendo una mueca. El dolor era terrible, pero ya podía sentir todas mis heridas curándose. Volví a levantar la mirada hacia mi padre y le dediqué una sonrisa macabra. Me encantaba que, a pesar de que intentaba ocultarlo, estaba aterrorizado. Me hacía sentir poderosa, como si tuviera el control. Usando de nuevo aquella recién adquirida súper-velocidad me acerqué a él hasta que estuve a apenas unos centímetros de distancia de él, lo agarré del cuello y lo empotré contra la pared más cercana. Apreté. A mi lado, podía oír a mi madre gritando:

"¡Elena! Por favor, no hagas esto." Yo no flaqueé y apreté un poco más. "Por favor, hija, hazlo por mí." Podía oír el llanto en su voz. Mis sospechas se vieron confirmadas cuando aparté los ojos de mi padre para mirarla.

Lo que vi me hizo recordar quién era y lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba ahogando a mi propio padre. Despacio, lo solté y mire a mi madre otra vez.

Entonces me eché a correr.

Corrí como nunca antes en mi vida. En apenas un minuto estaba fuera del pueblo y me metía en el bosque. Corrí un rato más, esquivando por los pelos numerosos árboles hasta que sentía que estaba los suficientemente lejos de lo que había hecho.

Cuando por fin paré de correr, no reconocí dónde estaba. Había ruinas antiguas a mi alrededor. Las únicas ruinas que había en la zona eran las de la antigua iglesia de Mystic Falls. Debía de estar por ahí. Al menos estaba lo suficientemente lejos.

Respiré profundamente y traté de relajarme. Noté cómo mis colmillos volvían a su tamaño normal y las venas desaparecer. Estuve respirando profundamente un buen rato y podría haber continuado así indefinidamente de no ser porque de repente noté que alguien me agarraba del cuello y, sin previo aviso, mi espalda golpeó un árbol con tal fuerza que lo hizo temblar violentamente. El impacto me hizo abrir los ojos. Cuando por fin pude enfocar la vista, me encontré con los ojos azules más bellos que había visto en toda mi vida. Aquellos ojos emanaban rabia, pero era evidente que su dueño quería mantener el control. La lucha interna era evidente en aquellos ojos heladores.

Una voz masculina que me hizo estremecer, pronunció las palabras más extrañas que había oído en aquel día, incluso más extrañas que las que había dicho mi padre:

"¿Me has echado de menos, Katherine?

**NA (2): Bueno, pues Damon ya ha hecho aparición. Aquí es cuando comienza la diversión muahahahahahahaaa. ¿Qué os parece? ¿Os gusta? ¿Lo odiáis? ¿Sugerencias? No olvidéis decirme todo eso en la review. Un besazo. Rebeku95.**


	3. Nunca Vuelvas Atrás

**AN: Holaaa! He sido rápida esta vez, ¿eh? Tengo que reconocer que este capítulo se ha escrito solo. A los lectores de _Un Héroe_, estoy trabajando en ello, pero es que es el primer smut que he escrito jamás, así que es un poco difícil. Sed pacientes porque merecerá la pena. **

**No tengo más que decir. Muchas gracias por todas las alertas, favoritos y reviews. Sois maravillosos! ¡Os quiero!**

**Capítulo 3: Nunca vuelvas atrás.**

_Todo está tan oscuro_

_Y sé que algo va mal,_

_Pero no puedo encender la luz._

_Evanescence: Never Go Back._

¿Katherine? ¿Quién demonios era Katherine? ¿Otro que insistía en que yo no era yo? Al final iba a terminar creyéndomelo después de oírlo tantas veces.

El extraño de los ojos azules no parecía esperar una respuesta, porque continuó hablando:

"Después de ciento cuarenta y cinco años esperando a que el puto cometa volviera a pasar por esta triste parodia de pueblo y todo ¿para qué? ¡Para que cuando vengo a sacarte de la tumba no estés aquí! ¡¿A qué coño has venido? ¿A reírte de mí porque todavía seguía queriéndote? ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué coño no has venido en mi búsqueda? ¿Por qué, eh? ¡¿Por qué?" En aquel momento su presa sobre mi cuello había aumentado de tal manera que temía que me fuera a romper algunos huesos. Era una suerte que no tuviera que respirar. De lo contrario, estaría muerta.

"No… pu-puedo… ha-blar." Dije mientras intentaba apartar su mano de mi cuello, sin mucho éxito, y eso que estaba usando toda mi super-fuerza. ¿Acaso él era más fuerte que yo? ¿Cómo era posible?

"Veo que no te has alimentado muy bien últimamente." Dijo él con una sonrisa malévola. Con eso, aflojó un poco la presa sobre mi cuello. Todavía seguía sujetándome fuertemente, pero ya no era tan doloroso como antes, y ahora podía hablar.

"No sé… de qué me hablas. Me acabo de alimentar." De mi tía, ni más ni menos (y de aquellos dos hombres en el callejón del hospital, a los que maté, por cierto).

La confusión fue palpable en sus preciosos ojos.

"¿Entonces cómo es posible? Eres más vieja que yo. Deberías haberme devuelto el golpe." Susurró para sí mismo tan bajito que apenas lo oí a pesar de mi proximidad.

¿Cómo que yo era más vieja que él? Examiné su rostro rápidamente. La mandíbula angulosa, la nariz recta, los pómulos perfectamente esculpidos, los labios carnosos y perfectos, el pelo negro como el plumaje de un cuervo. Aquel hombre debía tener más de veinte.

"No soy más vieja que tú. Acabo de cumplir diecisiete. Está claro que tú eres mayor que yo."

"¡Deja de decir estupideces, Katherine! Tienes quinientos treinta y tres años y, además, tu cumpleaños fue en abril y estamos a septiembre." Otra vez con la Katherine esta. ¡Qué pesado!

Muy molesta, le agarré la mano que sujetaba mi cuello y tiré de ella, con más éxito esta vez. Una vez su mano no estaba en contacto con mi cuello, lo empujé lo más fuerte que pude. Estaba muy cabreada.

"¡Joder! ¡Qué pesados estáis todos con que no soy yo! ¡Soy Elena! ¡Elena Gilbert, joder! ¡Me he despertado hace horas en la morgue del puto hospital sin saber qué demonios hacía allí! Cuando salí de allí, había dos putos pirados que me dieron su sangre y los maté. Después vi que tenía estos dos putos colmillos y estas venas extrañas en los ojos. Cuando fui a casa, a mi padre le da la venada y me apuñala cuando estaba mordiendo a mi tía porque 'su sangre me llamaba'. Cuando llego aquí para relajarme vas tú (que, por cierto, no sé quién coño eres) y casi me partes el cuello y me sueltas no sé qué rollo de Katherine y ciento cuarenta y cinco años y no sé qué más mierdas. ¿Por qué _coño_ no me dejáis todos en paz de una puta vez?"

Cuando hube terminado el discurso más malsonante que había pronunciado en toda mi vida, volví a mirar al extraño de ojos azules quien, por primera vez, estaba sin palabras. En sus ojos no había rabia ni maldad, sólo sorpresa. Poco a poco, él se fue acercando a mí. Yo fui dando pasos hacia atrás para mantener la distancia, pues no me fiaba de él, hasta que mi espalda dio contra otro árbol. En un momento, él estaba frente a mí, demasiado cerca como para que resultaba cómodo.

"Tú… no eres… Katherine."

Tomé una innecesaria bocanada de aire, expresando mi cansancio. "Nooo… Y ahora, si no te importa, intentaba tener un momento a solas." Dije mientras lo empujaba para apartarlo de mí.

No funcionó.

El extraño seguía de pe frente a mí, atrapándome entre su cuerpo y el árbol.

"Aaaaah… es cierto. Acabas de ser transformada. ¡Qué mona!"

¿Transformada? ¿Cómo que transformada?

Nunca había considerado mi… despertar como una transformación, aunque en cierto modo sí que lo era. Los colmillos y esas cosas lo confirmaban. Él debió de ver mi confusión, porque dijo:

"Ni siquiera sabes qué eres, ¿verdad?"

Quería decirle que por supuesto, que sí lo sabía, que no necesitaba su ayuda o lo que fuera lo que él estaba ofreciéndome. Pero nada de aquello sería cierto. Negué con la cabeza.

"¿Tú has visto _Entrevista Con El Vampiro_, Elena?"

Asentí. Había visto todas las películas de Brad Pitt. He estado enamorada de él desde… bueno, desde siempre. De todas maneras, no sabía qué demonios tenía eso que ver con…

Mierda.

Los recuerdos fluyeron por mi cabeza como en una película. El hombre del callejón rajando al otro y ofreciéndome su sangre, yo mordiendo a mi tía, sacándome el cuchillo de las costillas, la sensación al pasar la lengua por los colmillos, las heridas de mis manos curándose instantáneamente y, por último, mi reflejo en aquel cristal.

Entonces me golpeó.

No sé cómo, todos aquellos grotescos momentos me habían parecido perfectamente normales. No veía nada anómalo en ellos, a pesar de que nada de lo que había hecho era propio de un comportamiento _humano_. ¡Había matado a dos personas, por amor de Dios! (Bueno, técnicamente sólo a una, pero me había alimentado de ambas). Ahora lo veía todo claro, pero se me hacía tan… imposible.

Vampiro. Yo era un vampiro. Por mucho que repitiera la palabra en mi cabeza, me parecía del todo imposible.

El extraño (seguía sin saber su nombre) había estado observándome durante mi pequeña revelación. Cuando vio que estaba a punto de preguntarle, contestó automáticamente:

"Sí, eres una vampira."

Oír la palabra en voz alta lo hizo todo más real.

"Pero… los vampiros no existen."

"Tal vez deberías plantearte es afirmación después." Dijo éel en tono aburrido mientras me agarraba del brazo y me arrastraba con él.

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?" Protesté. Intenté deshacerme de su férrea sujeción, pero era demasiado fuerte.

"Queda una hora para que empiece a amanecer, ¿no lo notas? Así que si no quieres convertirte en Elena a la parrilla, será mejor que me acompañes, a no ser que tu padre el destripador esté dispuesto a acogerte en su casa, claro."

Ahí me tenía. Si era cierto que el sol mataba a los vampiros, tenía que encontrar algún sitio en el que refugiarme y, dado que aquel era el único hombre que me había ofrecido ayuda, pues no tenía muchas más opciones (dejando aparte el hecho de que no podía zafarme de su agarre).

"¿Por qué eres más fuerte que yo?" Pregunté por curiosidad.

"Porque soy más viejo que tú." Contestó él sin inmutarse.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" Ya que iba a dormir (o lo que fuera que los vampiros hicieran durante el día) en su casa/lo-que-fuera, debería al menos saber su nombre, ¿no?

"Damon. Damon Salvatore."

"¿Salvatore? ¿Como la casa de huéspedes de los Salvatore?" Pregunté sorprendida. La casa de huéspedes era conocida por todo el pueblo. Zach Salvatore era su dueño actual. Zach no era una persona social, a excepción de las reuniones del consejo de fundadores, según mi padre. No sabía que Zach tuviera familiares. "¿Eres familiar de Zach?"

"Zach es mi sobrino, más o menos."

"¿Tu sobrino?"

"Haces demasiadas preguntas. Cállate." Dijo él en tono frío. ¡Qué desagradable!

Tras otros cinco minutos caminando, por fin llegamos a un claro enorme con una casa… perdón, una mansión en el medio. Tenía dos plantas, pero su extensión era inmensa. Estaba hecha de ladrillo y madera. Nunca había visto una casa como aquélla. La hubiera admirado más de no ser porque Damon prácticamente me arrastraba hacia la entrada. Todavía no había trazas del inminente amanecer, pero podía sentirlo, tal y como había dicho él. Era extraño. Lo sentía en mis huesos, el impulso de refugiarme sel sol aumentaba conforme avanzaban los minutos.

El interior era más impresionante todavía que la fachada. Todo estaba ricamente decorado con muebles antiguos: una armadura por ahí, una mesa victoriana por allá, alfombras persas por todos los lados... Era increíblemente acogedor para... bueno, para ser la morada de un vampiro.

"¿Tienes un... ataúd de invitados?" Pregunté dubitativa.

Él dejó de arrastrarme para mirarme y ver si estaba de broma o no. No lo estaba.

Entonces, de repente, le dio un ataque de risa. Intentó disimularlo, pero no pudo. Yo me quedé ahí plantaba mirándolo molesta. "No tiene griacia." le dije finalmente. "Me acabo de enterar de lo que soy. Podrías tener algo más de sensibilidad."

"Sí, sí. Es que... ¿ataúdes?" dijo mientras lo atacaba otra oleada de risa.

"En _True Blood_ duermen en ataúdes, así que no sé qué dices." Dije molesta.

"Bueno, ¿por qué no te olvidas de las películas y de todo eso? Para empezar, no necesitas dormir, pero es la mejor manera de pasar el día si no tienes nada mejor que hacer. Ahora, lo que necesitas es aislarte del sol y, según decía eso, desapareció de delante de mí. A mi alrededor podía oír el sonido de las cortinas moviéndose. A los dos segundos volvía a estar delante de mí, las cortinas estaban echadas y yo estaba impresionada.

"Vaya. Eso sí que es rápido." Susurré, impresionada.

Él me dedicó una sonrisa autosuficiente.

"Y todavía no lo has visto todo." Dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

Cuando él dijo aquello, sentí una curiosidad irrefrenable. Sólo sabía de vampiros lo que había leído o había visto en películas y en la televisión, así que me moría por averiguar qué partes del vampirismo era verdad y cuáles no.

"¿Y cuándo voy a ver todo?" Dije mientras me mordía el labio mirándolo inocentemente.

Él entrecerró los ojos.

"¿Y qué te hace pensar que te lo voy a mostrar?" Dijo él mientras se acercaba a mí poco a poco.

"Bueno, si quisieras, podrías echarme de aquí ahora mismo y dejarme a merced del sol para que me friera. Pero no lo has hecho. Me has traído a tu casa y me has aislado del sol, así que si no quieres mostrarme cómo es ser una vampira, ¿por qué me has traído?"

Él se quedó sin palabras. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y la boca ligeramente abierta, pero al segundo su expresión pasó de sorprendida a fría e indiferente.

"Entretenimiento." Dijo él al fin como quien da el tiempo. "Uno de los problemas de la eternidad es que uno se aburre con facilidad. Necesitaba algo para divertime y entonces te encontré a ti." Se encogió de hombros.

No creí esa historia ni por un momento. Se había olvidado de mencionar el pequeño incidente que ocurrió cuando me encontró. Ya sabéis, el agarrar del cuello a alguien y echarle en cara que durante ciento cuarenta y cinco años no se preocupó por él, no es la manera más normal de entablar una relación de... entretenimiento.

"Seguro."

"Pues ya está. Ahora acompáñame a tu nueva habitación." Dijo mientras me ofrecía su mano. Yo dudé, pero no tenía nada mejor que hacer, así que la acepté y lo seguí. "Ten cuidado con el sol." Dijo mientras atravesaba un rayo impunemente.

"¿Por qué tu puedes caminar por el sol?" Pregunté mientras pasaba una mano por el pequeño haz de luz.

Aquel fue el mayor error de toda mi vida (uno de tantos). No sabía por qué demonios él había caminado por el sol, pero en ese momento mi mano estaba prácticamente ardiendo, incluso podía ver un poco de humo emanando de ella.

"Porque yo tengo este anillo especial." Dijo enseñándome la mano izquierda mientras examinaba la mía. "Ahora se curará. ¿Ahora vas a hacerme caso?"

Yo fruncí los labios, frustrada porque no sabía nada de aquel nuevo mundo que se abría ante mis ojos. Finalmente asentí. Él reanudó su camino por la casa. Esta vez, evité cuidadosamente los rayos de sol y llegamos sin más incidentes a la habitación.

"Y ahora duérmete. No te resultará difícil. Al principio se suele tener más sueño de día. No salgas de aquí, ¿entendido?"

Apenas tuve tiempo de asentir antes de que la puerta se cerrara en mis narices.

Bueno, Elena, bienvenida al apasionante mundo del vampirismo.


	4. Sangrar

**NA: Bueno, como a estas alturas no puedo decir nada que no sepáis, sólo me queda decir, que LO SIENTO MUCHÍSIMO. En serio, he tenido un verano de locos y este curso va a ser de locos también, con eso de que este año me juego mi futuro estoy un poquito estresada y bloqueada. Creedme cuando os digo que si pudiera dejar el instituto para dedicarme enteramente a escribir, diría que sí sin pensármelo dos veces, pero no puede ser, así que tanto vosotros como yo sufrís: vosotros por no poder leer, y yo por no poder hacer prácticamente nada.**

**Bueno, no quiero entreteneros más, así que allá va el tan esperado capítulo cuatro.**

**¡No olvidéis la review, por favor!**

**Capítulo 4: Sangrar.**

_**Todos vivimos,**_

_**Todos morimos.**_

_**Esa cosa no lo hace, **_

_**Empieza a justificarte.**_

**Evanescence – Bleed.**

Me despertó el sonido de la televisión en el piso de abajo. Ya era de noche, lo notaba, sentía que ya era seguro salir afuera para… ¿qué demonios se suponía que iba a hacer ahora?

A los pies de mi cama había un par de bolsas que no estaban esta mañana. Me acerqué a ellas para examinarlas. Dentro había ropa, de mi talla; y una nota:

_Es para ti. _

_D._

Vaya, este no era un hombre de muchas palabras.

Miré en derredor y descubrí que la habitación en la que me encontraba tenía un baño. Esta mañana no me tomé demasiado tiempo para examinar la habitación, pues conforme el sol asomaba por el horizonte, el cansancio se iba apoderando de mí hasta el punto que creo que me desmayé sobre la cama de mala manera. En el baño había un kit básico de aseo, que utilicé con mucho gusto, dándome una larga ducha para eliminar cualquier resto de sangre de mi piel. El mero recuerdo de cómo llegó esa sangre ahí, hacía que mis colmillos se extendieran y que mi visión se tiñera de rojo por el hambre, pero una parte emergente de mí, estaba asqueada por lo que había hecho. ¡Casi maté a mi tía! ¡Casi ahogué a mi propio padre! ¿Cuál era mi maldito problema?

Cerré el grifo y salí de la ducha antes de que el dolor que sentía cada vez más fuerte en mi pecho se apoderara por completo me mí y perdiera el control.

Me miré en el espejo. Tenía el rostro surcado por las lágrimas y una expresión de horror que creo que no podré olvidar en toda mi existencia. Sentía cómo la culpa me comía por dentro, el odio que sentía hacia mí misma era tan fuerte e intenso que apenas podía soportar ver mi reflejo. En un repentino ataque de ira, asesté un puñetazo al espejo, partiéndolo en mil pedacitos pequeños y cortantes. Extendí el puño para comprobar los daños: tenía la mano repleta de cristalitos que se clavaban en mis músculos, mis nervios, mis tendones, e incluso en el hueso. Pero no dolía demasiado, y esto era algo nimio comparado con el dolor punzante que sentí cuando mi padre me apuñaló con el cuchillo en un costado.

El recuerdo del rostro de mi padre en ese momento se abrió paso desde el fondo de mi mente, hiriéndome de una manera más profunda e intensa que el propio cuchillo. Los cortes en mi mano ya no eran nada para mí. El dolor que sentía en mi pecho al darme cuenta de que mi propio padre quería matarme, era cien mil veces más fuerte que ningún corte. De nuevo, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero estas no eran por la culpa sino por el rechazo, el dolor, la pérdida. Porque había perdido a mi padre, a mi madre, a Jer, a mi familia. Los había perdido a todos en el momento en que decidí volver a la que había sido mi casa.

No me di cuenta de que Damon había entrado en mi habitación hasta que cogió la mano con los cortes para examinarla. Ahogué un grito de sorpresa, pues no lo había oído entrar. Estaba tan cegada por el dolor y la pena que no presté atención a lo que ocurría a mi alrededor.

Damon examinó mi rostro, alzándome la barbilla para mirarlo. Ya no lloraba, pero respiraba entrecortadamente y mis pensamientos eran incoherentes y confusos, principalmente ocupados por los rostros de mi familia y sus voces cuando estuvieron en la sala de autopsias. Otra oleada de sollozos se abrió paso.

Él se tensó inmediatamente. Al parecer, no sabía cómo tratar con una chica llorosa; seguramente las mataba o les arrancaba la garganta para que se callasen. Por un momento me pregunté si pensaba hacerme eso a mí. Pero decidió ignorar mis lágrimas y centrarse en otros asuntos más importantes:

"Ven conmigo, vamos a quitarte esos cristales de la mano para que puedas curarte." Su voz, a diferencia de anoche, era amable en vez de fría. Desde luego era un cambio que agradecía. En silencio, Damon me condujo a través de la casa hasta la cocina. Estaba ricamente decorada, pero estaba demasiado entumecida como para examinarla más a fondo. Damon me señaló una silla para que me sentara y soltó mi mano para ir a un armario y coger un botiquín del que sacó unas vendas y unos algodones, después se sentó frente a mí y procedió a extraer cada pedacito de cristal que se había incrustado en mi mano.

Durante un minuto o dos, estuvimos en un apacible silencio, sólo interrumpido por el tintineo de los cristales al golpear un cuenco cercano que Damon había traído. Damon fue el primero en hablar:

"Al principio, es normal que te sientas de mil maneras diferentes en apenas segundos, y que cada emoción sea incluso más intensa que la anterior. Todo está aumentado, no sólo tus sentidos, olor, sabor, tacto, vista; sino todas tus emociones, dolor, alegría, pena, culpa, deseo… Todo está magnificado, todo es confuso, cada emoción es terriblemente diferente, pero, al mismo tiempo; similar. Todo te llevará a una misma cosa: sed. Es como… tener la regla, pero más intenso." Terminó guiñándome un ojo, supongo que para hacerme sentirme mejor, y supongo que funcionó, porque esbocé una pequeña sonrisa y dije:

"Y yo creyendo que ya no tendría ese problema estando muerta…" Él me dedicó una leve sonrisa y continuó trabajando en silencio.

Mientras tanto, la televisión que se encontraba en la sala de al lado, la que me había despertado, seguía sonando. En ese momento estaban emitiendo las noticias. Hubo una particularmente que me llamó la atención:

"_La desaparición del cuerpo de Elena Gilbert de la morgue del Hospital de Mystic Falls sigue teniendo en jaque a las autoridades. La Sheriff Forbes ha hablado con este canal y ha dicho que todavía se está investigando cómo y cuándo el cuerpo ha podido desaparecer." _Decía la voz de Logan Fell.

"_Todavía no hay sospechosos._" Dijo la voz de Liz Forbes. "_Los responsables de la desaparición del cadáver podrían ser los hombres encontrados muertos en el callejón, quienes tenían heridas de arma blanca, pero nadie recuerda haberlos visto por aquí antes, por lo que todas las vías de investigación continúan abiertas._"

Me reí entre dientes. Damon me miró con curiosidad.

"Esos hombres no tienen nada que ver con la 'desaparición de mi cadáver'." Dije secamente, señalando la sala de donde procedía el sonido de la televisión.

"¿Entonces alguien los colocó allí para que la policía tuviera algo que investigar?" Preguntó Damon. Parecía que era un asunto de bastante importancia para él, pues parecía muy interesado.

"No. Bueno, sí. _Yo_ los puse allí, dado que yo los maté y los dejé en aquel callejón."

Durante un momento, Damon me miró anonadado. Después, su expresión cambió a divertida.

"Parece que alguien se dio un buen festín en su primera noche como no-muerta."

Estaba a punto de contestarle algo bastante maleducado y cortante, cuando oí la voz de mi padre en la televisión. En un momento, ya no estaba en la cocina, sino en el salón mirando la televisión de pantalla plana que mostraba a mi padre y a mi madre con una apariencia descorazonadora. Mi padre llevaba un jersey de cuello alto, supongo que para ocultar las marcas que dejaron mis dedos cuando lo agarré por el cuello. Mi madre tenía la mirada vacía y perdida en el infinito.

"_Creemos que quien sea el responsable de la desaparición de nuestra hija debe pagar._" Decía mi padre."_Tenemos la confianza de que esto es un error humano del hospital y por eso no pondremos ninguna demanda, pero queremos que el… cuerpo de nuestra Elena sea encontrado lo antes posible para poder enterrarla y seguir con nuestras vidas con la mayor normalidad posible._ _Sólo queremos enterrar a nuestra Elena para que descanse en paz._"

¿Por qué demonios estaba mi padre en la televisión si sabía que mi cuerpo no había desaparecido, ni que estaba muerta?

"¿Por qué no lo aclaran? ¿Por qué no dicen que es todo un malentendido? ¿Por qué no dicen que estoy viva?"

"Porque, para ellos, no lo estás." Dijo Damon a mi lado. Me giré para mirarlo. "Los Gilbert están en el consejo de fundadores y, según parece, en el consejo de fundadores saben de nuestra existencia. O bien te están protegiendo del consejo, o bien el consejo ya lo sabe y va a darte caza. En cualquier caso, deberías largarte de aquí."

"¿Irme? ¿De Mystic Falls? ¿Cómo voy a irme? Este es mi hogar."

"Sí, con unos vecinos tan adorables que quieren verte muerta, de verdad." Dijo él con ácido sarcasmo. "Créeme, Elena, cuando todos los que conocías quieren verte muerto, no estás en tu hogar. Y ahora," dijo apagando la tele, "terminemos de quitarte ese cristal de la mejilla."

"Yo no tengo un cristal en…" Comencé a decir, pero paré al palpar mi mejilla y encontrarme con un cristal, que, al tocarlo, se hundió más en mi mejilla y me cortó el dedo.

"Perdona, ¿qué decías?" Preguntó él socarronamente alzando una ceja.

"Cierra el pico."

Volvimos a la cocina y me senté en el taburete en el que me encontraba antes, mientras Damon volvió a su tarea de quitarme fragmentos de espejo del cuerpo. Ya prácticamente había terminado con la mano y la piel se estaba regenerando y volviendo a estar tan perfecta como siempre. Cuando Damon se acercó un poco más a mí para quitar el cristal incrustado en mi mejilla, aproveché para observarlo más detenidamente.

Lo primero que llamaba la atención de él era ese par de ojos azules que te quitaba el aliento con una simple mirada. Eran los ojos más brillantes, claros y bonitos que había visto en mi vida. Cuando los mirabas, te absorbían. Podría mirar eternamente a aquellos ojos y jamás cansarme de ellos. Su pelo era negro, fino y liso. Estaba ligeramente despeinado, pero no demasiado. Me moría de ganas de pasar las manos por ese pelo para comprobar si era tan suave como parecía…

"¿Ves algo que te guste?" La voz de Damon interrumpió mis pensamientos de colegiala. Yo le dediqué una sonrisa pícara.

"Mucho." Él me devolvió la sonrisa. "Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer hoy?"

"¿'Vamos'?" Dijo él arqueando una ceja. Yo puse los ojos en blanco.

"En serio, creía que ya habíamos superado eso anoche. No voy a entretenerte mucho si no hacemos algo juntos." Añadí con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Él entrecerró los ojos, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

"Muy bien. Pues dado que ayer ya tuviste una buena cena, hoy no necesitarás alimentarte, así que vamos a divertirnos un poco." Dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

* * *

><p>"En serio, Damon, ¿qué hacemos aquí?" Pregunté mientras miraba el bar en el que nos encontrábamos.<p>

En primer lugar, cuando salimos de la vieja casa de huéspedes de los Salvatore, nos dirigimos a los bosques de alrededor. Allí Damon me mostró lo rápidos y fuertes que pueden ser los vampiros: hizo unos cuantos numeritos que estoy segura que disfrutó de lo lindo para dejarme sin palabras: de repente desaparecía de mi vista y se encontraba detrás de mí, al momento de aquello se encontraba subido a un árbol, al cual justo después le arrancó una rama que abultaba el doble que él, y al momento siguiente volvía a encontrarse delante de mí como si nada de aquello hubiese pasado.

Una vez me hubo demostrado las cualidades físicas de los vampiros que yo ya me había figurado por mi experiencia, me dijo que me iba a mostrar una que me iba a encantar. Por eso, al parecer, estábamos aquí, en un abarrotado bar de universitarios de Denver.

"Dado que hoy no te sentirás demasiado sedienta, vamos a divertirnos un poco con estos divertidos y borrachos universitarios." Dijo él con una sonrisa macabra en los labios que a la vez me preocupaba y me excitaba.

"¿Y en qué consiste exactamente 'divertirse' para un vampiro?" Pregunté en voz baja.

"Verás, princesa, una de las primeras cosas que debes aprender sobre tu nueva especie es que somos depredadores, estamos en lo más alto de cualquier cadena alimenticia. Disfrutamos cazando, persiguiendo, follando y matando, y no necesariamente en ese orden." Me estremecí. "Pero como hoy en día no podemos disfrutar de una buena matanza sin que la gente se dé cuenta de ello al minuto, nos queda el sustituto más _light_: 'ataca-bebe-borra'."

"¿'Borra'? ¿Qué quieres decir con 'borra'?" Pregunté confusa.

Él me miró con un brillo peligroso en los ojos. "Eso, querida Elena, es lo que he venido a enseñarte." Dijo tendiéndome la mano.

Yo, muerta de curiosidad, tomé su mano y me dejé conducir por Damon a la barra. Allí, él ordenó dos copas de bourbon y se dio la vuelta para examinar a la multitud de ebrios estudiantes. Cuando el camarero nos hubo servido las bebidas, él cogió la suya, la vació de un trago y me dijo:

"Cuando te haga una señal, quiero que me sigas a la parte de atrás del bar."

"¿Adónde vas?" Pregunté. No quería que me dejara sola.

"A coger un _snack_."

Y sin más preámbulos se fue a por una chica que estaba sentada sola en una mesa para hablar con ella. Era rubia, con los ojos azules y preciosa. Parecía estar esperando a alguien hasta que Damon comenzó a charlar con ella. Yo solamente podía ver la espalda de Damon y no podía oírlos por culpa de la multitud gritona de alrededor, pero ella parecía estar encantada con lo que fuera que Damon la estuviera diciendo. Desde luego, parecía que Damon podía ser encantador cuando quería, no solo amenazante y peligroso.

Dejé mis divagaciones cuando la chica se levantó y cogió la mano de Damon, quien me miró y me hizo una señal para que los siguiera. Tomé aire profundamente y vacié mi bourbon de un trago. La ardiente sensación que recorrió mi garganta mientras el alcohol bajaba por ella me dio el valor que necesitaba para seguirlos.

Los localicé en seguida. Damon tenía a la chica contra la pared, pero ella no parecía tener miedo, seguramente pensaría que iban a enrollarse o algo parecido. Pero mientras me acercaba más a ellos, me di cuenta de que la cara de la chica no mostraba emoción alguna, estaba vacía. Por un momento, me recordó a la del chico que mató a su compañero y me ofreció su sangre. 'El chico al que maté', dijo la molesta voz de mi conciencia. Decidí ignorarla y me aproximé más a Damon y la chica.

"Oh, Elena, veo que por fin has decidido unirte a nosotros." Dijo Damon alegremente.

"¿Por qué su cara está así?" Susurré.

"Porque la he obligado. Esta es tu lección de hoy, Elena: compulsión."

"¿'Compulsión'?"

"¿Te importaría dejar de repetir todo lo que digo? Resulta molesto. Sí, Elena, compulsión. Nuestra querida amiga, Meg… Mag… lo que sea, ahora mismo está bajo mi control. Hará todo lo que yo le pida, sin preguntas. ¿Que le digo que entre en ese bar ahora mismo y haga un _striptease_? Lo hará. ¿Que le digo que le tire los tejos a su padre? Lo hará. ¿Que le digo que se tire de un puente? ¡Lo hará! ¿Verdad que sí, querida?" Le preguntó sin si quiera mirarla.

"Sí." Contestó ella con una voz tan vacía de sentimientos como su expresión.

"Muy bien. '¿Y qué tiene todo esto que ver con nuestro método de alimentación 'ataca-bebe-borra'?', te estarás preguntando. Y yo te contestaré que no sólo puedo controlar las acciones del cuerpo de Mag, también puedo controlar sus recuerdos. Puedo hacer que recuerde que ha pasado toda su vida en París y recordar cada segundo de ella aunque no sea verdad. Puedo hacer que olvide a todos sus seres queridos. Puedo hacer que olvide incluso quién es."

Sin previo aviso, la cara de Damon cambió: sus preciosos ojos azules tenían un tinte rojo, bajo ellos, un intrincado entramado de oscuras venas aparecía; y sus colmillos se extendían. Ahora se encontraba ante mí el Damon Salvatore vampiro. La chica, Meg, no mostró signo alguno de miedo. Su cara seguía tan impasible como un momento antes. Poco a poco, Damon acercó su boca al cuello de Meg y mordió. Al instante, el dulce aroma de la sangre de Meg invadió mis fosas nasales. Intenté acercarme a ella, pero Damon me lo impidió.

"Ah. Ah. Ah. Con cuidado, señorita Gilbert. Recuerda: es 'ataca-bebe-borra', no 'ataca-bebe-masacra', ¿de acuerdo?"

Yo asentí con la cabeza, tomé una profunda bocanada de aire, y acerqué los labios despacio a la herida sangrante que Damon había abierto en el cuello de Meg. Tan pronto como la sangre fluyó dentro de mi boca, gemí. Era deliciosa. No era tan dulce como la primera vez que probé la sangre, pero aun así, estaba exquisita.

A mi lado, Damon estaba intentando apartarme, diciendo:

"Elena. 'Ataca-bebe-borra'." Su voz era firme, pero amable. Con cierta reluctancia, me aparté de Meg. "Muy bien." Susurró Damon. "Ahora viene la parte de borrar. Mírale a los ojos y dile que olvide todo lo que ha pasado y que se vaya. Sus pupilas se dilatarán y habrá olvidado todo lo que ha pasado."

Miré a Meg a los ojos. Sus ojos azules eran oscuros, al contrario que los de Damon, parecían casi grises. Me concentré en lo que quería, y le ordené muy despacio:

"Meg, vas a olvidar todo lo que ha pasado aquí y vas a irte a tu casa, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Sí." Dijo ella al tiempo que sus pupilas se dilataban y se contraían otra vez. Me aparté de ella, y se fue.

Me di la vuelta para encarar a Damon.

"Cuando un vampiro utiliza la… compulsión en un humano, ¿siempre tienen esa cara tan… vacía?"

"Sí." Dijo él, entrecerrando los ojos. "¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Aquellos hombres… los que había en el callejón lateral del hospital, los que maté. El que me ofreció su sangre tenía exactamente la misma expresión que la que tenía Meg. Y cuando se cortó la muñeca para que yo bebiera, no hizo ningún aspaviento, ni pareció tener miedo de que le matara. Creo… creo que lo obligaron."

El rostro de Damon ante aquella revelación me indicó aquéllas no eran buenas noticias.


End file.
